


So cold (Stay with me)

by ElenaChan



Series: Stay with me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chansoo love, Comfort/Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinks, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OTP Feels, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Same-Sex Marriage, Self Confidence Issues, Ship, Swearing, Top Park Chanyeol, True Love, Wedding Rings, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: Kyungsoo feels like he's loosing his beloved husband, he's fearful of Baekhyun, that attractive, young, charismatic and slim man. Chanyeol is not in the house anymore, his absences are increasing, where is he this time...? With who?





	So cold (Stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired in the Chansoo video: "ChanSoo & Baekhyun: So cold"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdmvUBS6Glc&lc=z23rsliglmatfjumqacdp43aldfiluolbzp44niyfe1w03c010c

It was midday and Kyungsoo just wanted to be at home, Chanyeol will return at night from the Radio & TV station and he wanted to cook a great delicious dinner for his husband. Kyungsoo was very in love with Chanyeol, he went crazy for a moment when Chanyeol proposed after two years of relationship and living together in the same apartment. They were twenty four back then when they married.

"Would you marry me, Kyungsoo?" he asked knelt down with a bouquet of flowers.

Kyungsoo just smiled and let some tears fall, because Chanyeol was all he needed, that clever smiley man was all he wanted. Back then the charismatic musician was the love of his life and his best friend for five years already. Of course Kyungsoo said yes and kissed Chanyeol as if his life depended on that. Now, five years later, Kyungsoo looked at the silver band that rested on the fourth finger of his left hand and he couldn't help but to be mesmerized by its beauty and by the meaning of that band. Kyungsoo wasn't one to use rings, but his wedding ring was his exception, even when he couldn't wear it on his finger, he'd put it in a chain around his neck, opposite Chanyeol that when he wasn't wearing his ring, this one was in his wallet.

"Why would you put it there?" Kyungsoo asked the second time he noticed. Fortunately Chanyeol just did it two times in their marriage.

"I filmed a spot for the station, they needed all the jewelry off-"

"I know, but you could keep your ring in a chain," Kyungsoo insisted.

"I don't use one, Soo" Chanyeol replied a little annoyed "It won't happen again"

"You said the same last time" Kyungsoo deadpanned, now glaring at Chanyeol.

"What's the matter with this, Soo?" Chanyeol was getting irritated for the constant scolding of his husband. Lately Kyungsoo was nagging Chanyeol about everything and the taller was getting sick "Soo?"

Kyungsoo hesitated and bit his lower lip, but he couldn't avoid the look of his husband.

"It can get lost" he murmured, blushing and looking down as if ashamed to admit something embarrassing.

Chanyeol stopped frowning, he understood the worry of his smaller husband, it wasn't a whim, he knew that those things were important for Kyungsoo, their wedding bands, their wedding suits that he still keep in the wardrobe, the letters that Chanyeol had written to him, all things that could be reminiscence or proof of that pure love. He had to understand.

"Now on I'll have a chain at hand if it's necessary that I take it off again, I won't put it in the wallet again," Chanyeol promised with a sweet smile, nevertheless he didn't have to take it off again. Kyungsoo never again saw the ring in the wallet, but on his husband's ring finger.

Chanyeol overwork himself at the station, Kyungsoo many times found the apartment empty, and in the rare occasions when Chanyeol was at home, he was quite busy composing, editing recordings or answering mails and text messages... Kyungsoo felt out of his world, he couldn't reach his husband. If Kyungsoo wanted to show him something, he would pull his arm "Chanyeol-ah", he would call, Chanyeol would just nod or ignore. Kyungsoo's heart would break a little.

While arriving to their home, Kyungsoo remembered a time, in their first year of marriage, when he had to leave to Busan for six months, to film a new movie, it was a really hard time. He couldn't see Chanyeol, they just talk at the phone once in a while, he was very busy practicing and filming, he felt utterly sad, but there was a contract and it was his work, he couldn't quit. In the fifth month, Chanyeol said at his radio program " _The more you're far, the more your heart's far_ " and Kyungsoo understood that he couldn't be late anymore, "We are doing it quickly, Kyungsoo-sii," the director would said "you know this production was planned to last eight months, we shortened the time as a gesture of kindness, but we can't do more than that". When Kyungsoo returned a month later, he made sure that his husband felt all the love in the world and he succeeded, after many lovely nights, dates, gifts and kisses, they recovered from their distance crisis.

Kyungsoo was already cooking their dinner, very busy in the kitchen, when he heard his phone. Carefully he cleaned his hands with a washcloth and took the phone. A picture and the name of his husband on the screen.

"Yeol!" He answered happily, almost giggling.

"Oi, Kyungsoo!" a cheerful voice greeted him, but it wasn't Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo frowned.

"Chanyeol-ah won't go to the apartment any time soon"

 _Chanyeol-ah...?_ Kyungsoo was upset and confused. Isn't Chanyeol his superior? Then why Baekhyun is so informal? Why would Baekhyun call and tell him that with such familiarity? What was doing his husband? Where's Chanyeol?

"Put him on the phone," Kyungsoo replied instead with a serious tone.

"Kyungsoo, he can't answer," Baekhyun sounded almost fun "that's why I called you..."

Kyungsoo couldn't reply, he didn't want to hear Baekhyun, that clingy annoying workmate of his husband.

"He asked me to" Baekhyun provided after moments of silence between Kyungsoo and him.

"What is he doing?" Kyungsoo asked "Why he couldn't even send a message by himself?"

Baekhyun laughed a little. _Such a cynic_ , Kyungsoo thought bitterly waiting for an answer.

"He's busy, silly" Baekhyun kind of cooed and Kyungsoo felt he was going crazy.

Kyungsoo was going to give a reply, but Baekhyun hung up and Kyungsoo only met silence, so he put down his phone and discarded the idea of the dinner with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo didn't even eat what he prepared, instead he put that in containers and in the fridge, maybe Chanyeol would like to eat something when he arrive home.

All lonely, Kyungsoo sat by himself in the living room, he was trying to watch his favorite cooking program, but he couldn't stop thinking about Chanyeol and why he didn't call him. It pissed him off that Baekhyun has to be the one to inform him that his husband wasn't coming home. Kyungsoo felt deep jealousy in his heart because he knew that Baekhyun was forever in love with Chanyeol since they met years ago. Chanyeol chose Kyungsoo, he's a loyal husband and he's a good man, but he couldn't trust in his husband's workmate and assistant, Baekhyun. What if in a moment of weakness he convince Chanyeol? What if Chanyeol realize that Baekhyun was a better option to marry? Kyungsoo felt his stomach sink, how in the world...? He had to convince his husband, he had to get him back, if Chanyeol was far now, and claim himself as his one and only.

The first time Kyungsoo knew from Baekhyun was after he returned from Busan. He took notice that Chanyeol was receiving constant messages, even when they were watching TV together in their bedroom before sleep "Who is it?" asked Kyungsoo annoyed by Chanyeol paying more attention to the phone "Baekhyun... he's new at the station, he's helping me and in that way learning from me, to catch up with the rest of us". Kyungsoo hated the man since then. He hated him even more when they, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, had to travel to Hong-Kong for two days due to a very important award broadcast. Chanyeol even doing a V live in the same bed with Baekhyun " _He's my workmate and a friend, we were just hanging out in his room,_ " he would tell later to a furious Kyungsoo over the phone " _the fans wanted to see us,_ _Chanbaek_ ," Kyungsoo cringed and scowled at the name _"plus, we were fully clothed_ ". Bullshit.

Later Kyungsoo would feel jealous again, because in one program about his new drama, the MCs were Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Junmyeon. The MCs were talking, playing and joking with the cast members, then Baekhyun was asked to make the demonstration of the new game, he had to guess, with closed eyes, which workmate's hand he was holding and Chanyeol, being the playful one, volunteered himself as the test subject. Kyungsoo never felt so anxious, Kim Jongdae, friend of the Parks; tried to give his hand, but Chanyeol stopped him. Kyungsoo even tried to get his husband's hand away playfully, but he couldn't.

That same day, at night, they would fight. Their marriage was being tested again. After the quarrel Kyungsoo just could recall better times while sobbing in their big bed, alone. Chanyeol got very angry with Kyungsoo's yells, so if, before going to sleep at the couch; he went out and in a burst of rage took off and threw his silver wedding band in the garden, Kyungsoo never knew, because the next day the ring was in place.

Finished the reminiscence, Kyungsoo contained his tears, stood up and went to their bedroom, he didn't care about leaving the TV on while the cooking show was still running with a low volume. He stood before the mirror and saw his full pink lips... Baekhyun's were prettier, more delicate. He also noticed his thick thighs, Baekhyun was also slim in that body part... Why Kyungsoo couldn't be as pretty as him? Why he couldn't be just as gorgeous? If he noticed all this, surely Chanyeol already noticed too... How is that the musician is still married to him if so? Kyungsoo felt desperate.

Chanyeol came home at twelve o'clock, he was very tired from working, he just wanted to arrive, take a shower and rest. It was hard to work in the broadcast station and wanting to live a little outside of it. The apartment was all darkness except for the TV, he got closer and turned it off. He thought Kyungsoo could be sleeping already, so he walk to his and Kyungsoo's bedroom to take his shower.

"ngh..."

Chanyeol could only stare at the sight in front of him. It has been a time since he saw Kyungsoo like that.

"mph..."

So wretched.

"nngh..."

Naked in their bed, moaning alone due to his neediness.

"Yeol..." he sighed.

Chanyeol closed the door and Kyungsoo opened the eyes, he stoped his left hand that was caressing his butt and the right one that was stroking his dick, but he didn't cover himself, it was useless. He couldn't say anything, he was too aroused.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol was scowling a little, but it seemed that he didn't know what to do, because he just stared at his husband.

Kyungsoo didn't moved and Chanyeol understood that he needed to be alone and finish.

"I'll go to the other bathroom if you need some priv-"

"No!" Kyungsoo blurted out.

Chanyeol couldn't move, just continue to stare the body that was on the bed.

"I need _you,_ " Kyungsoo said with the most seductive tone he could give.

"I'm tired," Chanyeol answered simply.

 _Rejected_... One of the most painful and embarrassing moments is when you are rejected by your husband. You are _unwanted_. _Unattractive_. _Undesirable_ enough to easily turn down.

Chanyeol was about to leave when Kyungsoo mustered courage and sat up a little on the bed.

"Tired of what?" he asked annoyed.

Chanyeol froze on his spot.

"You know," he answered without turning around to face him.

"I don't," Kyungsoo insisted.

"Work," Chanyeol replied flatly.

He was turning the handle when Kyungsoo talked again.

"I can be better than him," Kyungsoo muttered almost shy.

This time Chanyeol turned around and saw the smaller naked man in the eye.

"Better than who?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo spat out.

"Baek...?"

Chanyeol froze completely before Kyungsoo's glare. The smaller couldn't bear the nickname in his husband's lips.

"Make love to me," Kyungsoo asked.

"I'm really tired," Chanyeol said again "I'll take a-"

"A man is never tired enough to fuck," Kyungsoo said bluntly without averting his gaze.

Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears. Kyungsoo wasn't one to swear, not like that, with that insolence and bitterness.

"You can do it again," Kyungsoo continued with boldness "you can fuck me senseless, I just want you to know that I can be just as good as him, better even, that you have here someone you can wreck, you don't need to be anywhere else"

"Kyungsoo, I don't know what you're talking..." Chanyeol said with wider eyes. He couldn't believed what he was hearing "Listen, I'll leave you to finish what you were up to when I came, I'll go shower-"

"Why he and not _me_?!" Kyungsoo shouted shutting him up, despair creeping up his spine before the reluctance of his husband "Why the hell are you willing to fuck _him_ and not _me_... The man that is your actual husband?!" Kyungsoo was already dropping some tears, he didn't know what else to say to coax his husband.

"I'm not fucking anyone, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol was loosing the patience now.

"Then why the fuck you come home at these hours?! Where the hell have you been?!" Kyungsoo asked with anger and hopelessness.

Chanyeol was about to reply with equal energy, but Kyungsoo was having none of it.

"And don't tell me you were working at the bloody station! Don't you dare, you _idiot_!" Kyungsoo exclaimed "Because I'm not stupid! Why in seven hells does that _damn_  assistant of yours has to call _me_ from _your_ own fucking phone?!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Chanyeol yelled striding right to the bedside where Kyungsoo was sitting.

"I WON'T!" Kyungsoo challenged, his face now only few centimeters apart from Chanyeol's "Are you happy fucking that _fag_? then so be it, but you'll never get a divorce from ME" the smaller stated undaunted.

"You are not making any sense!" Chanyeol took Kyungsoo from the shoulders and lightly shook him "For God's sake!"

"I'm making _perfect_ sense." Kyungsoo said angry "My husband won't go behind that fag like a _lapdog_ " Kyungsoo hissed at Chanyeol, fearless, hurt from rejection.

Chanyeol released Kyungsoo from his hold, the smaller was lost in his rage. The situation was already insufferable, but at least he would say something more, Baek did nothing wrong, he didn't deserve those insults.

"He's not a _fag_ " Chanyeol replied impassible.

Kyungsoo's eyes grew and began to water again, new tears that didn't fall, he didn't expect Chanyeol to defy him and stand up for Baekhyun.

"And I'M NOT a _lapdog_ "

"You're right," Kyungsoo conceded "not if I stop you" and pull Chanyeol from his collar to kiss him roughly.

Chanyeol wrestled with Kyungsoo, he didn't want to engage in sexual intercourse, he was tired and angry, his head ached and he just wanted to take a shower and sleep, also he didn't want to succumb to his smaller husband's desires if this same person was doubting him; but Kyungsoo wasn't giving up, this was the only chance he would have to get back his husband, the love of his life.

"mph! ...Kng-soo!" Chanyeol tried to speak and stop Kyungsoo from manhandling him.

"ngh" Kyungsoo moaned, he was eating Chanyeol's mouth completely, crashing all of his teeth, pulling some of his husband neck's locks with one hand and with the other searching for the fastener of his pants.

Chanyeol fought back covering the front of his pants with one hand, but Kyungsoo was more skilled and faster, after all he was his husband, and he knew where to touch and how to do it to have his way with Chanyeol. It didn't help that Chanyeol needed that kind of relief since long ago.

Kyungsoo took his husband's manhood with a smaller hand, pleased to find out that he was already a little bit hard, and began to caress it, he touched the slit and gave it a few slow strokes. It was warm, soft and big, just like he remembered it. Chanyeol was beautiful down there and Kyungsoo adored it.

Chanyeol tried to resist, he was pushing Kyungsoo, but he was tired. Kyungsoo bit his husband's neck and Chanyeol gave in, he couldn't hold out with the strokes that Kyungsoo was giving him and the smaller was beyond satisfied to do as he pleased, he would love the taller with all he had. He didn't want him to go back to that damn Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was nipping at Chanyeol's lips and the taller didn't bother to keep down the moans, Kyungsoo was talented with his hands and did wonders with them.

"You won't forget this ever again" Kyungsoo sighed. One hand stroking Chanyeol to get him fully hard and the other one caressing his back while his mouth was kissing Chanyeol's lips again and again.

Chanyeol groaned, he wanted to enter Kyungsoo right then, he couldn't wait anymore. He felt embarrassed because Kyungsoo seduced him and he couldn't say no. In one occasion that Kyungsoo pulled back from his mouth to breathe, Chanyeol sank his lips in one of his husband's nipples. He sucked each one of Kyungsoo's nipples causing great pleasure in the smaller.

"Yeol... _my_ love," he moaned blissful. Seeing Chanyeol sucking his nipples turned him on in ways nobody could imagine " _yes_ , suck me"

Chanyeol continue licking the beautiful hard nipples until he thought it was enough foreplay. He reached the drawer of the nightstand with one hand, pulled it open and get the lube, he was about to retrieve a condom, but Kyungsoo kissed him again licking inside his mouth, moaning and still caressing his dick.

"Just the lube" he said and kissed Chanyeol again with all his might. He didn't want the taller to argue with him.

Chanyeol closed the drawer and clicked open the bottle, then Kyungsoo helped him to take off his pants and his shirt, they switched positions in bed, now Chanyeol was seated, back against the headboard, and Kyungsoo was straddling him, butt above his thighs.

" _My_ sweet man," he said gazing at Chanyeol beneath him "you know what to do"

Chanyeol poured some lube in his left fingers, Kyungsoo was amazed because he took sight of Chanyeol's silver wedding band, one of the fingers that would fuck him would be the one with the ring. Such a turn on. He didn't have much time to think because Chanyeol was already poking with his index Kyungsoo's rim, what an amazing feeling.

" _Dear_ , get the fuck on with it" Kyungsoo was aching with pleasure.

Chanyeol then put in the whole finger, Kyungsoo was incredibly tight even if he was previously poking his rim, his hole couldn't stand that finger in.

"Dear Lord," Kyungsoo groaned trying to accommodate the first finger "don't stop, rub it... rub your finger"

Chanyeol did as he was told, he began to feel his husband's insides, he felt the softness and the warmth of it, and the walls sucked his finger in.

"Now the other two..." Kyungsoo said bluntly, eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure.

"Soo, it can hurt-"

"Did I ask you?" Kyungsoo opened his eyes and glared at Chanyeol "I need those fingers, so put them inside"

"I won't, it could be-"

Chanyeol didn't get to finish his sentence, because Kyungsoo took his hand and pushed the other two fingers inside, both froze in their places, Kyungsoo trying not to scream due to the pain and Chanyeol because it felt unbelievably good, his walls were pulling him inside, squeezing his fingers, as if they wanted to melt with Kyungsoo's hole.

"Fuck..." Kyungsoo gasped, he closed his eyes and opened them, he felt like he was going to die from arousal, so he began to rock against his husband's fingers, it felt so good "Yes, Yeol, fuck... so good..." he began to whimper while going up and down on Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol helped him and began to fuck him, trying to reach the sweet spot.

"Oh _God_!" Kyungsoo opened his eyes like two plates. He felt it "Yeol! The w-wed-band..." he went down further in his husband's hands until he felt the wedding band entering him " _Yeol_..." he whimpered again feeling how his insides were sucking the finger and the wedding band in " _My..._ husband" he looked at Chanyeol in the eye.

Chanyeol knew the cue, he knew Kyungsoo, he knew when it was the moment, what his husband needed with just one look. Carefully he pulled out his fingers, Kyungsoo feeling empty instantly and lifting himself a little, covered his dick with some lube and pointed at Kyungsoo's entrance. Kyungsoo didn't wait, he impaled himself and felt how his walls were squeezing Chanyeol's cock, even felt how the dick was pulsing inside him.

" _Kyungsoo_... You will drive me mad" Chanyeol was sweating and panting with his head against the headboard.

"Move" Kyungsoo asked him eagerly, so Chanyeol began to thrust up "Yeah!... Yes, fuck me" Kyungsoo pleaded lost in his pleasure.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol gasped "You're so tight..."

"I'm yours," Kyungsoo began to match his husband's thrusts "your one and only husband," going up and down on his rock hard cock "your one and only slut... ngh!" Kyungsoo moaned at one deeper thrust. He panted, eyes black with lust "Just...  _ME_ " he whimpered feeling how Chanyeol was ramming into him.

Chanyeol was amazed with the energy that Kyungsoo had when it came to sex. It was as if he was a sex God, Chanyeol would always be spent before him, he couldn't maintain the pace, but he did. He was, in fact, the responsable of all the most beautiful orgasms of his smaller husband. Chanyeol wanted to drown in the sight of Kyungsoo riding his dick and his own cock jumping up and down against his belly, he wanted to come like that, but he needed to give all of himself to his husband too. So he did.

" _Harder,_ " Kyungsoo commanded "I'm _your_  slut"

" _Soo..._ " Chanyeol wanted to say _no, you're not a slut_ , but he just moaned and thrusted harder and faster. He tried to stroke Kyungsoo, but his smaller husband slapped his hand away.

" _Ah!_ Aigoo...!" Kyungsoo whimpered fucking himself wildly on Chanyeol's cock "Fuck, Yeol... _Yes, dear_... So deep"

"You're my  _prince_ " Chanyeol blurted his real thought. Kyungsoo wasn't a slut or even _his_ slut, he was a prince... If this was a Kingdom, Chanyeol was just a plain subject and Kyungsoo was _his_  prince.

"And you're mine _-_ _AH!_ " Kyungsoo wanted to answer but cried feeling Chanyeol touching his prostate "There, _please_ , there... Yes!... fuck me there, Yeol, fuck...  _fuck_!"

Kyungsoo was jumping like a madman, even faster than Chanyeol. His moans were reduced to tiny cries of pure pleasure, " _ah!, ah!, ah!, ah!_ ", he shuddered and came all over chanyeol's belly and chest. Kyungsoo didn't stop going up and down, he milked his orgasm completely and was determined to help Chanyeol, so even if he felt tired and sensitive, he was still jumping above his taller husband. " _Soo_ " Chanyeol moaned feeling how his husband's hole was squeezing his cock, he was amazed by Kyungsoo's resolve, such a strong and sexy man. He faltered, gave one deep thrust with both hands squeezing the smaller's waist to prevent Kyungsoo from going up anymore, not wanting his cock to leave the smaller, pulling him against his dick to keep himself in, grinding the insides, cock going even deeper in Kyungsoo and filling him with warm and thick liquid.

"God, _Yeol_ " Kyungsoo moaned, sensitive, feeling the blessed cock filling him to the brim, throbbing against his sweet spot and not wanting to let it go. He collapsed on top of Chanyeol, head beneath the taller's chin.

They stayed there without moving, bodies completely and deeply blended, inside the other feeling blissful and sated.

Kyungsoo became self conscious, Chanyeol had both hands on his waist, he still didn't pull out, but all of that would be forgotten just as Baekhyun stand the next morning in front of Chanyeol; so Kyungsoo began to tremble. Chanyeol is his husband, the man he loves the most.

"What is it, Soo?" Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo tried to compose himself, be quiet, pretending to be sleepy. Then Chanyeol tried to move away to see Kyungsoo, but the smaller whimpered " _No_ " and tightened his hold on his taller husband.

"Don't go" Kyungsoo clung to his husband.

"I want to see you" Chanyeol replied.

"Don't go" Kyungsoo repeated "and don't pull out" he pouted cutely.

"What? Why?"

"I like to feel you" Kyungsoo sighed wishful.

Chanyeol frowned, thoughts of Baekhyun coming to his mind now, but he knew that if he dare to mention the other man in that scene, Kyungsoo would lost all restraint, and he didn't want to start another war, also he hated to see an upset Kyungsoo.

"Why you keep doubting me?"

"What?" Kyungsoo looked at his husband "I'm not-"

"You keep thinking I am cheating on you"

"I don't doubt you... I doubt of that assistant of yours, I know he is in love with you since ages" Kyungsoo explained trying not to get emotional "and I know he is handsome and younger, has plenty of time to take care of himself and he is also single-"

"Yeah, there's the point" Chanyeol interrupted his husband.

Kyungsoo frowned, such shamelessness from Chanyeol to accept that characteristic as an attribute.

"He is single and I'M NOT." Chanyeol continued, not allowing Kyungsoo to imagine more things and clearing up "He is single and I am married to you. He is my friend and I'm his, but nothing else" he assured.

"But you stood up for him moments ago..." Kyungsoo protested, feeling a little bit annoyed at recalling.

"Because he's a friend, an ordinary person that has nothing to do with me." The taller explained "Have more confidence, Soo. I have never given you reasons to doubt me, so trust me and give yourself a little more credit" Chanyeol scolded his smaller husband.

"I know you haven't, but he is very handsome, his eyes-"

"Have you seen yours, love?" Chanyeol asked tenderly gazing fully at Kyungsoo's face, caressing his cheeks.

Kyungsoo blushed and looked away. He was not handsome, he knew it, people didn't think of his eyes as beautiful, they always complained about his glare, his eyes been too big and white, his lips too thick, he's features too childish and funny.

"Your eyes are the most wonderful thing in this world," Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo's chin to look up at him "your lips the most sexy thing in the universe, I love all the styles your hair can adopt and adore every inch of this body, your thighs, dear Lord... I'm in love with your way of being, smart, humble, cute, passionate and cranky" Chanyeol smiled wider at Kyungsoo's frown with tearful eyes.

"Park Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo wanted to disagree, he was not cranky, he was just misunderstood.

"Soo," Chanyeol resumed "I madly, deeply and completely love all of you." He confessed "Believe _this_. Believe _me_."

"Yeol," Kyungsoo's eyes began to shed the tears he was holding back.

"In these years of marriage I have never regretted bring you to the altar." Chanyeol said sincerely, no smile, just serious and resolved eyes "I would marry you in each and every life, in each and every universe. I don't care of men or women more handsome or whatever, I care about _you_." he kissed Kyungsoo's forehead "In a universe where there's no Kyungsoo surely there's no Chanyeol and if there's Chanyeol, surely IS a single and lonely Chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo was tearing now before the idea of a sad and lonely goofy man.

"Because I could not be with anyone else." Chanyeol smiled again with mixed happiness and sadness "There is no possibility"

Kyungsoo had to understand, Kyungsoo had to listen and comprehend, this was not just the voice of a desperate and hopeless man, but the voice of his loving, hopeful, sappy and sincere husband.

"Chanyeol, I love you so much." Kyungsoo hugged him tightly, face wet from tears.

"There is no one else," Chanyeol stated finally "there will never be" caressing Kyungsoo's dark locks.

Carefully, without allowing Chanyeol's manhood to pull out, Kyungsoo moved a little to pull his husband's face to kiss him. Chanyeol let a low groan, Kyungsoo's walls massaging his sensitive cock and Kyungsoo also moaned, cock touching his sensitive prostate and some of Chanyeol's sperm spilling out of his hole.

"I think we need to-"

"I told you, you are not going anywhere else" Kyungsoo said with a smirk shutting his husband up with a kiss, chaste, soft and full of love.

"Oh... well then," Chanyeol sighed and hugged Kyungsoo against his chest inhaling his hair's scent "goodnight Soo-ah"

"Goodnight, Chanyeollie" Kyungsoo smiled and closed his eyes letting the sleep come to him, happy and blessed of being in Chanyeol's arms.

 

-

 

It was the wedding of their best friends and best men, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo was stunning in a completely black suit with textures in it, black shirt and black bowtie, black hair styled to the left and some locks falling in his forehead. Chanyeol, on the other hand, went for a plain black suit, a black shirt with a print of small gray patterns, first two buttons unfastened and black hair styled to the right and back neatly.

The ceremony was beautiful, Jongin cried a little and Kyungsoo smiled at a soft Jongin, he understood, because marrying the love of your life being a gay man was something you couldn't believed. Thanks heavens South Korea was one of the many countries beyond that old and conservative ideas of heterosexual relationships.

At the feast Chanyeol and Kyungsoo spent almost all of their time congratulating the newly wed couple, talking to old friends and relatives, Chanyeol spent special time talking to the chef and the waiters about the food that they were bringing him and the way they cooked it. Chanyeol loved to dance, but Kyungsoo was not a dancing person, so a moping Chanyeol was beside Kyungsoo when most of the couples where at the dance floor. In one opportunity Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo for permission to dance with Jongin's mother and Kyungsoo nodded with a smile.

The end of the party was coming, almost all the people were now seated and Baekhyun was in front of Kyungsoo, they didn't share table, but in one of the dancing rounds Baekhyun shifted seat with Kim Junmyeon, the MC colleague of Chanyeol, and stayed there resting, paying no mind to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stared: The eye liner, the dyed blonde hair, all the make-up and the lips with pink lipstick. All hiding imperfections.

"You know?" he said frowning a little.

Baekhyun turned to look at him.

"You are not as handsome as I thought you were"

Baekhyun opened his eyes and his mouth in surprise.

"Thank you...?"

Chanyeol, at Kyungsoo's left, glanced at his husband and just covered his mouth hiding a nervous chuckle, then continued talking with Kim Jongdae at his left. He certainly wouldn't argue with his smaller husband. He knew that Kyungsoo had a hard time trying to reassure himself and be confident about their marriage.

The things were just like that, Kyungsoo grew in confidence and knew that Chanyeol would always be there for him, no matter how difficult or if they grew old with wrinkles and white hair. Chanyeol continued to arrive home at high hours at night at least for the two following months, he worked very hard at the station, but he wouldn't dare to worry Kyungsoo more, so he asked to switch assistants with Junmyeon. The new assistant of Chanyeol was the almost new intern Zhang Yixing, Chinese hard-working, just as Chanyeol, young student, passionate with music, broadcasts and filming.

Kyungsoo was happy, he didn't receive calls anymore from the annoying Baekhyun, there were no more quarrels with Chanyeol and this same man always came home, no matter how or the hour, to make love to him and that never failed to made Kyungsoo feel pleased and loved.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my short story. I hope you liked it and that you recommend it to other Chansoo shippers. I want to clarify that Chanyeol doesn't cheat on Kyungsoo, and that the fears of Kyungsoo reside in the increasing absences, due to overwork and lack of time, the fear of loosing him and the bad bonding with Baekhyun. Marriage could be something and difficult the first years, specially if you are a young couple, but with the time you learn and get over the problems, like any other relationship, marriage needs time, comprehension, willingness, trust and positivism, and love, but certainly not just love... You can't build something just on a feeling, as persons, complex beings, we need more, more pillars to support the foundations so if one pillar crumbles, the whole won't go down.  
> But don't mind me, I'm just rambling. See you soon :)


End file.
